Together
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "'One day I'll be getting your books for you.' Artie said before they went seperate ways." Artie/Hanna. Oneshot.


Hanna Marin walked into Rosewood Day High School, feeling a little self-conscious. After her "falling out" with Mona and A's rumor about her getting liposuction (on TOP of getting hit by a car), she was a little shaken up. She didn't want to be there. Sure, she had her friends by her side, but only they could handle so much.

She walked to her locker, trying to ignore the whispers and the sinking feeling that this was seventh grade all over again. It wasn't even first hour and she was already miserable. Maybe she could talk her mom (who had been acting very strange lately), into moving.

She made it to her locker and started putting in her combination. In her peripheral vision, she saw someone in a wheelchair go to the locker next to hers and start spinning the dial. She watched curiously. She had never seen the boy before. He was cute-in a geeky kind of way.

He got his locker open and stuffed some books in it. He then looked at the top shelf and tried (unsuccessfully) to get a book off the top shelf.

_Why would someone put a book up there if they knew he couldn't reach it?_ She thought to herself. Before she could realize what she was doing, she reached over and grabbed the book for him. She reached down to hand it to him and finally looked at him. He looked completely God smacked.

"Here." She said softly, beginning to feel awkward tension. He took the book slowly from her.

"I'm Artie." He finally said.

"Hanna." She smiled. "Want me to show you where your class is?" He nodded and they began walking. Conversation flowing surprisingly easily between them. Hanna hadn't felt this carefree since she began dating Sean. It was a great feeling.

They quickly reached his class (pre calc) and Hanna said goodbye, kind of sadly. She turned and started walking away when she heard Artie say, "And Hanna?" She turned to look at him. "One day I'll be getting your books for you." They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

They began dating a week later. Hanna's popularity went even further in the toilet, but she didn't care. All the people that mattered (Spencer, Alex, Aria, Noel, Emily, Maya, and her mom) all supported them.

It was a hard year to make it through. Sure, they had a whole lot of laughs and good times, but Artie couldn't get over the fact that he was in a wheelchair, which was intensified by the fact that he had to start physical therapy in a few weeks.

One night, they were at Artie's house with Hanna sitting on Artie's lap when he finally broke down and asked her, "Why do you like me? I'm probably never going to have full use of all my moving parts again. Why haven't you ditched yet?"

Hanna looked at him seriously. "Do you really want me to?" He shook his head. "I'm with you because I like the person you are. And yes, you're in a chair, but that has nothing to do with your personality or talent. I like you, Artie." She was looking at him so honestly he couldn't help but believe her.

He smiled and she smiled back before kissing him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both perfectly content in each others arms.

**AHAHAHAHAHAH**

It was the last day of Senior Year and Hanna was clearing her locker of her text books. Artie had been out of school for weeks, for Physical Therapy. He was going to see her in a few days, though. She couldn't wait.

As she was reaching for her chemistry book, she saw an arm move past her and grab her book for her. She turned around to see Artie, smiling and _standing_ behind her. She was in shock. She knew everyone (especially herself, Artie, and Artie's family) had high hopes that the therapy would work, but she wasn't sure it would.

She smiled hugely before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and lifted her into the air for a few seconds.

"I'm so happy and proud of you." Hanna said when he released everything but her hand.

He smiled. "Thanks. You were my inspiration, you know. I couldn't have done it without you in my corner."

She smiled as they walked hand-in hand to the library to return her books. Today was the start of the rest of their lives… together.

***insert shameless story plug here* If you guys liked this story, please read/review my Noel/Tina Oneshot. I'd appreciate it. I wanna continue to write GLEE/PLL Crossovers, but if you guys don't want me to, you need to tell me.**

**Okay, now that that's over… what did you guys think? I know the ending is cheesy/kinda impossible, but I wanted Artie to get a happy ending. Would you like to see more GLEE/PLL crossovers from me?**

**OH, and are you guys as excited as I am for the return of **_**GLEE**_** and **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**? I can't wait. **_**Gossip Girl**_** starts tonight though! I'm so excited. The only bad thing is that the **_**Rizzoli & Isles **_**finale is tonight. I hope they don't kill Frankie. I would cry.**

**One story plug, story explanation, and TV rambling later, we come to this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction about them, now would I?**


End file.
